The Capitol Knows: Chapter One
Summary Grace Falling, a pampered, tomboyish Capitol girl, meets Zac Jones, a young man from District One (who is is currently living in the streets of the Capitol) on a most unexpected day. After befriending and saving each other's lives many times, Grace starts to fall in an forbidden love with Zac. Will this love last? Characters 'Main Characters' Grace Falling: A sixteen-year old Capitol tomboy who hates living in the Capitol, she meets Zac Jones, falls in love, and plans to run away with him. She usually highlights her blonde hair with neon pink, dark purple, or sky blue and wears punk or girly clothes. Zac Jones: A seventeen-year old handsome, young man from District One who ran away after a group of Peacekeepers attacked their District and killed his whole family. He falls in love with Grace Falling and plans to run away with her. He has dark, choclatey brown hair, sea-green eyes, and a muscualar body. Matthias Zephyrus: 'The handsome, rich boy Grace's parents want her to marry and he is so far in love with her that he'll do anything it takes just to get her to be his. When Grace and Zac start secretly meeting, he reports them to the Peacekeepers which causes them to run away. He has whitish-blonde hair, snake-like green eyes, and pale skin but he is still handsome. Story 'Part One: Grace "This is the worst feeling ever, I'm cold, wet, and it feels like someone is choking me and they're not letting go. A golden light shines over me and I suddenly feel calm, the choking sensation stops, and the world shatters into a million pieces." A stray ray if sunshine hits me in the face and I groan, I sit up in bed and bang my head on something hard. "Crap!" I yell hoarsely. As I fall back into bed, I see what I crashed into. A pink screen stands hovers over me unmoving. I grunt, and whisper "Open." It turns on and a cool, robotic woman's voice says melodically "Good morning Grace Falling, today is July 13, 2060. Today Hari Lov's new album "The Truth" comes out, breakfast is omelett-". I tone out and twirl my blonde hair with my finger. "-mom's meeting is in thirty minutes." I sit up again really fast and bang my head again. "Crap!" I yell again as I get out of bed and go through my closet. I rub my head as I go up to the pad, type in my password and says "Outfits for mom's meeting". Automatically, two holograms shimmer into existence, the first one containts a empty shape of a human wearing a gold, silk dress that is covered with gold roses and goes up to my knees, a pair of golden high heels, a couple of golden roses to put in my hair. I adjust myself into the shape, close my eyess and a whooshing feeling surronds me. I open my eyes and the outfit is fit perfectly, my hair is done into a beautiful bun on top of my head, and my make up (golden highlights, gold eyeliner, and golden sparkle) is already adjusted. I grab the second hologram's projecter and run out the door. Ouch, ouch, ouch, I grimace. I hate high heels. I'm late... I'm very, very late. I call a taxi but I still can't make it in time. The town hall comes close and I pretty much chuck money at the driver, jump out the car, run up the stairs, and burst through the fancy, golden doors. It makes a loud sound in the quiet room but I only have seconds to reach the meeting room. Click, click, click, my high heels make blisters on my poor feet and impolite, loud sounds but I don't care. When I reach the door, I quietly slip in and tiptoe towards my mom. Just in time. Her boss, the president, is making a long, boring speech and the audience is trying not to fall asleep. Typical. I sit down next to my mom at the round table and everyone looks at me, which is something I hate so I try to pay attention to President Venos. He's talking about Games while a slideshows presents vaguely familiar pictures, Victors, Rebels, Children, blah, blah, blah. It's not until he finishes until I realize, he wants to make a Game to punish the rebels by making their children suffer and the last picture on the slide is haunting, a picture of a boy barely twelve smiling. The Gamekeepers nod and I run out the door. 'Part Two: Zac' I hate my life. Let's just say that your District is filled with idiots and causes a bunch of Peacekeeprs to come in and kill a bunch of people for being stupid and unfortuanely, some people who aren't idiots are killed to. Yep, that's my life. So pretty much I have to live in the pampered streets of the pampered Capitol and manage the pampered garden for the pampered citizens of the pamperd Capitol in the pampered Town Hall. I sigh and dig out a couple of weeds and keep on thinking "Stupid, stupid, stupid weeds... stupid, stupid, stupid people.... stupid, stupid, stupid me." I take a break from weeding and walk towards a entrance into a hidden part of the lake that runs throught the Capitol that I found a while back, unfortuanely, I see a Capitol girl wearing alot gold clothes standing by it throwing rocks into it. Weird, I didn't even know that they could pick up a pillow without being tired. I hide behind the hedge and watch her, she's actually somewhat pretty... I mean, compared to other Capitol girls. She's yelling things now and chucking rocks harder which causes the lake to splash angrily. "Stupid. President. Torturing. Poor children." She sits down suddenly and starts sobbing. "You shouldn't be here." I say as cold as possible. She stands up and takes a step back, and I watch in horror as she loses her balance and falls into the river. I run towards the edge and look down, she's screaming and going down every minute. Truthfully, I really want walk away but something forced me not to, I'm going to regret this. 'Part Three: Grace' It's just like my dream, fire is burning in my lungs but everything is cold and wet. All I can think of is the pain... and the light that will save me. Through my blurry vision, a human-like figure dives into the water and swims down towards me. It grabs my arm and pulls up and I don't have the strength to fight back. It manages to get towards the top of the lake and I gulp in a big breath of air once we break the surface. I hug the creature that just saved me until I notice it's a pretty hot guy that I've never seen before. I let go and I see that he's blushing and grinning sheepishly. "Hey, sorry for scaring you and messing up your clothes." He's probably scared that I'll report him... something I would never do. "It's fine, I hated the dress and shoes either ways." I say while smiling at him "Thanks for saving my life though, I'm Grace." I see him relax a little bit and he replies "I'm Zac, let's get you out of this lake." He grabs my arms and wraps them around his neck, I blush, and he swims toward the stairs that I just noticed. I walk towards the garden and lay in the soft, green grass and Zac lies next to me. "What were you talking about either ways?" he asks. "President Venos is forcing the rebel's children to enter a new Game that he and the Gamekeepers made because he wants their parents to suffer, the worst part is that they're entering a 12-year old boy." I spit out angrily. He looks at me weird and says "Don't you love the Games?" I glare at him and say "Not all Capitol people are shallow and idiotic." He snickers at this and I glare at him more. "Some of us actually hate what happens to the Districts, wait... Why are you speaking like you aren't from the Capitol?" He gulps. 'Part Four: Zac' I start to speak, but hold back; my lips can't seem to form the words. I'm not ''from the Capitol. I'm supposed to be in District 1, but here I am, in this filthy thing we've got to die for: The Capitol. But for some reason, I care about what this cultured, prim girl thinks of me. And I hate the feeling, because in the next moment I seem to find some nerve. "I'm not from around here," I say briefly, glaring hard at the grass blades that brush my toes. Grace raises an eyebrow, her expression uncertain, but says nothing. I hate her even more for it, for making me feel so annoyed that I can't understand her thoughts. "Hey, why don't you go hang out with your girly friends from the Capitol?" I say suddenly, the roughness startling even me. Grace's face hardened. "You would think that maybe I'd want to know a little more about the person who just ''saved my life." There's a mocking edge to her voice, and I have to suppress a retort. She's determined to get something out of me though; I can tell she's not moving any time soon. I let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm from District 1." Grace tilts her head and looks at me strangely; I figure she doesn't pay much attention to the rest of us that practically work for the Capitol. "You know, the one that makes luxury items for this place." "I know what you're talking about," she snaps suddenly, and as she casts her eyes downward I begin to question what I think of her. However, the harshness of her voice strikes a nerve, causing anger to flare up inside me. "Look, I don't need to explain myself to you." I reply forcefully, and I push off the grass into a standing position. I start to move away and in the process catch Grace's expression. To my intense surprise, hurt is written all over it. Something passes between us, and for a moment I start to apologise but think better of it. "I have to go. See you around," I say lamely, and without looking at Grace, walk back the way I came. 'Part Five: Grace' I watch him walk out of the garden and when I make sure he's finally gone I stand up. What he says just makes me want to learn about him more, adding to the list of the mysterious things about him. His long, dark eyelashes. His beautiful choclatey hair. I mean, who can be so perfect? I'm hurt but I still push myself up with my arms and slip my hand into my pocket and pull out the second hologram. I push the little button on the top and the hologram appears, this time wearing a soft, pure, white dress made out swan feathers, a diamond necklace and bracelet set, another pair of horribley painful white high heels, and another bun with swan feathers sticking out of the back, white eyeliner, rosy blush and golden sparkle all over me, which is to say, doesn't fit my tomboyish personality. I walk into the Town Hall's banquet hall and see my mom talking to the President, instantly, I walk over and put my hand on her shoulder. "Something wrong?" I ask. Category:User:Mikalmt Category:Fanon Category:Stories